The Godfather Apparent
by Nate Grey
Summary: Harry visits the Malfoys on Christmas. He's a godfather, after all, and he's got his duties, no matter how much they rip him apart inside. DracoGinny, Widow!Narcissa, and some cutesy goddaughter mushiness for fun.


Author's Note: Dunno where this came from.  The only established pairing here is a light serving of Ginny/Draco with a side of Harry angst, and flaming me on the matter would be a waste of time, anyway.  Deal with it.  Yes, I know the title seems a bit strange, but give it a minute and you may understand.  Or not.  Feedback is accepted.  Comments are encouraged.  Opinions are…opinions.

Disclaimer: The only character I can claim for myself here is Venus, and she is a cutie-pie, indeed.  Everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling, and they've all put banishing charms on me so that no money can be acquired from my use of them.  In fact, I'm finding myself short of cash these days, so maybe they're working a bit too well…

Summary: Harry spends Christmas morning with the Malfoys.

The Godfather Apparent, Part I:

Christmas Conversations

By: Nate Grey

XMAN0123@aol.com

"More coffee, Harry?"

He blinked, slowly, and looked up.  

Ginny was staring at him, patiently awaiting his answer.  He supposed she'd grown accustomed to waiting on certain people, her family in general and himself in particular.  Despite the large number of house-elves in service to the Malfoys, Ginny insisted on doing certain things herself.  Making coffee, tea, and drinks for guests was the least of these.  Aside from that, it was Christmas, and she'd finally gotten Draco to agree that even house-elves should get one day off.  Of course, she'd be saying the same thing around New Year's Eve and then Boxing Day, but it was enough to pacify for her now.  Hermione would've been proud, he knew.  He himself was extremely happy Ginny had managed a peaceful rebellion without pestering anyone with Hermione's dreaded leftover (and there was a large number of those) SPEW badges.

"Harry?" Ginny repeated softly, still holding the coffee pot just over his mug.

He blinked again.  "Yes, thanks," he muttered quickly, trying not to look too embarrassed.  He'd been zoning out more and more whenever he visited old friends, especially when those old friends were old flames like Ginny was.  Whether this was a consequence of living like a hermit for so long or only making appearances twice out of the year, he couldn't be sure.  

Ginny said nothing, but there was a slight frown on her face as she refilled his mug.

"Where's Draco?" he asked, taking a sip of the black coffee.

Ginny paused on her way back to counter, then shook her head and kept going.  "In his study."

Harry understood.  It had taken years for him to use Malfoy's first name; Malfoy had only used Harry's once, minutes after marrying Ginny.

"Looks like the best man finally won…Harry," he'd spat at the reception, after gripping Harry's hand so tightly that they both winced.  Then Malfoy had pulled Harry closer and snarled in his ear, "That was for Ginny; I swore to her I'd say it once and only once.  So if it's all the same to you, Potter, that accursed word will never pass my lips again."

"Fine with me, Draco," Harry had replied.  Malfoy was the name he and the rest of the magical community applied to Draco's late father, whom no one, not even Draco himself, liked to mention any more than necessary.

Harry quickly drained his mug, rising out of the comfortable chair.  "And where's my niece?"

Ginny turned and smiled, a sight that still made Harry's heart lurch in his chest.  "Also in the study.  She'll be showing off her new toys to her Daddy by now, as if he hadn't seen them all when he paid for them."

Harry laughed, a rare sound these days.  But then, one could hardly expect the Boy-Who-Lived to find much humor in daily life, even as the Man-Who-Hid.  The final battle with Voldemort had changed him, as it had everyone else involved.  Gone was the brilliant sparkle in his emerald eyes.  Now there was only a glimmer of what had once been, a hint of remembering his former self in those endless jade portals.  But it was always gone the next moment, and this occurrence was no different.

"I'll just go and grace them with my presence, then."

Ginny giggled, and for a few brief seconds, Harry could still see the shy girl with big, brown eyes that had turned scarlet every time he got within ten feet of her.  She was gone in an instant, though.  "You do that, Mr. Potter, and I'll see if I can't come up with something more filling than coffee for us to consume."

Harry left the kitchen with a grin, knowing whatever Ginny came up with would be a treat for his easy to please appetite.  But then, living on nothing but parcels stuffed with snacks from Mrs. Weasley and the bothersome "meals" he had to force down at two or three guest lectures a year hardly made him picky.

He found the study with little trouble (Draco's home was enchanted to change paths almost as frequently as the halls back at Hogwarts, but fortunately, there were far less rooms in it).  The high-pitched laughter floating down the hallway was enough to direct him anyway, as were the various wrapped gifts all over the place.  Harry passed one or two that looked and smelled suspiciously like some of the same care packages he'd gotten from Mrs. Weasley during his years at Hogwarts.  He treaded carefully around three with "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" stamped on them (one of them began to smoke as he passed by, and another actually seemed to be following him…) and quickly made his way to the closed doors of Draco's study.

Taking a moment to mentally prepare himself for one of Draco's stinging greetings, he carefully opened the doors and was met with quite an interesting sight.

Draco was seated behind his desk, which looked untidy for the first time Harry could remember.  There were large bits of wrapping paper all over it and the floor as well.  However, Draco's lack of attention toward the mess (and Harry's entrance) soon became all too clear.

Harry had a vague memory of Draco once telling Ginny how he'd practiced levitating his toys as a young boy.  The late Lucius Malfoy would've wanted his heir to be magically talented from birth, and this exercise was hardly surprising to anyone who knew the history of the Malfoy bloodline.  Apparently, though, Draco expected even better from his child (Harry hesitated to call her an heir, since that would imply she was truly a Malfoy, and because she wasn't a boy).

Just lifting toys with her mind wasn't enough.  No, Draco's daughter was levitating _herself_.  Unsteadily and with obvious difficulty, to be certain, but she was doing it.  The look on her father's face was one of caution, as he was prepared to catch her the instant she failed.  But there was a hint of pride as he watched her hover just above his desk.

Harry watched, too, but for an entirely different reason.  Venus Aphrodite Malfoy was unlike any other child he'd ever encountered.  In fact, to even call her a child seemed unjust; she was so much more than that.  She was, quite simply, a six-year old goddess.

It is a known fact that all babies are not beautiful, no matter how much their parents might insist.  Venus, however, was absolutely breathtaking from birth, and a few years of life hadn't changed that in the least.  Her silver eyes (not the intense, cruel shade of her father's, but a warm, impish one) were narrowed in intense concentration as she struggled to steady herself.  She would unconsciously brush her long, golden locks away from her pale, round face as she stared at the desk, silently adjusting her position above it.

She wore a simple green bodysuit with the Slytherin coat of arms on the breast.  Perhaps without meaning to, Harry realized that it was almost the same color as his eyes, but quickly pushed that thought away as Venus began to float in wide circles over her father's desk.

Draco's eyes followed her for a few minutes before he said quietly, "I do believe you've got it, sweetness."

Harry neatly hid the smirk that was begging to form on his face and coughed, announcing himself.

Two sets of silver eyes shot over to him, but it was only the set belonging to Venus that lit up.

"Uncle Harry!" she squealed.  The child instantly became a green, golden-haired bullet as she zoomed towards him.

Fortunately, Harry had been dodging Bludgers, angry Beaters, and spells for most of his life, and was quick enough to catch her.  "Hallo there, little one," he said, kissing her forehead tenderly.  He glanced over her head and nodded.  "Draco."

Draco's expression betrayed no emotion whatsoever.  "Potter."

Venus beamed at Harry, her silver eyes dancing.  "I told you, Daddy, I told you Uncle Harry would come!  You said he wouldn't, but he did, and I was right!"

A frown was now visible on Draco's face, but it faded the instant Venus turned to look at him.  "Indeed you were, precious," he agreed with a smile, but it became venomous as she turned away again.

Harry smiled merrily at him, already picturing himself telling Ron and Hermione how little Venus had her Daddy wrapped around her cute little fingers.  He looked at her again, trying not to laugh.  "Tell me, little one," he said, stroking her cheek.  "Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?"

Venus grinned.  "Now I have, Uncle Harry," she replied, hugging his neck and kissing his cheek.

Harry hid the fact that his heart was doing flip-flops in his chest fairly well.  "Really?  Then I suppose I can take my gift back to the store…"

"Ooooh!  What'd you get me, Uncle Harry?!" Venus cried, bouncing excitedly in his arms.  "Show me, show me, show me!"

"Well, I don't know," Harry said slowly, pretending to think about it.  "Your Daddy might not approve…"

Venus was instantly in her father's lap, tugging at his robes.  "Oh, please, Daddy!  Can't I have Uncle Harry's present?  Pleeeeeeeease?"

It was pure bliss for Harry to see Draco melt under the gaze of his little girl, but he decided that sighing contentedly would be putting a big strain on his welcome.

"Of course, princess," Draco replied after a few seconds, running a hand through her golden tresses.

Without any sort of pause, Venus was again in Harry's arms.  It wasn't really Apparating, but he couldn't see any sign of her moving; she was just…there the next second.

Hedwig's timing, as usual, was almost perfect.  Venus had barely begun to ask for her present again when the snowy owl soared through the door, dropped a long, thin package before Harry, and was gone.

Venus pounced on the package, and was soon hoisting a broomstick easily twice her height over her head.

Draco obviously forgot Harry was in the room, because his face had a look of sheer horror on it.  It was obvious he thought she was too young to have a broom, and hadn't even considered buying her one.

"WOW!" Venus shouted, lifting and lowering the broom over her head a few times.  "A Nimbus 5000!"  It was by no means the best broom money could currently buy, not with Firebolts taking the Quidditch world by storm.  Still, it was the best many wizards could afford, and very fast besides…especially when someone Venus's size was riding it.

"I'm sure your Daddy can get you a much better one," Harry said, "once you get serious about Quidditch.  Just think of this as something to help you get started on your training."

But Venus was not disappointed in the least.  She appeared in Harry's arms again, covering his face in butterfly kisses, each taking more and more of his breath away.  "Oh, thank you, Uncle Harry!  I love it!"

"You're welcome, little one," Harry replied, kissing her nose.  "Now, make sure you take it easy on your parents.  They were excellent Seekers in their day, but no need to tire them out because you're younger, okay?"

Venus grinned.  "Okay, Uncle Harry!"  She leaped to the floor and grabbed the broom.  "Daddy, can we try it out now?"

"I've forgotten my broom," Harry murmured, grinning at Draco.  "Shame, really…"

Draco would never dream of letting his little girl go flying alone…which meant, of course, that he had to go with her.  "Certainly, sweetheart," he said.  "I'll be right out to help you."

Venus cheered and ran out of the room, giving Harry's hand an affectionate squeeze as she passed.

"You think you're so smart, don't you, Potter?" Draco whispered angrily.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Draco?" Harry asked innocently.

"You know I haven't used a broomstick in years."

"That's precisely why I only got her a Nimbus.  I was taking your…rust into consideration.  Surely your old Firebolt can keep up with it?"

Draco glared at him.  "Don't think I'll forget this, Potter."  He left the room, hurrying to catch up with Venus.

Harry smiled to himself and trailed Draco at distance.  Just to be safe.

* * * * *

Venus didn't come back inside until after Harry had finished his breakfast.  Draco was not with her.

"Where's Daddy, Vee?" Ginny asked.  Harry noticed the slight exasperation in her tone as her daughter's brand new boots tracked melting snow into the kitchen.  She quickly murmured a banishing charm that swept the snow back outside and closed the door with perhaps more force than was necessary.

"He's still in the gardens," Venus replied, plopping down next to Harry at the table.  "I think he was tired."

"Give him a few minutes," Harry said as Ginny rose to go outside.  "Draco may not have any strength left, but it wouldn't be right to take what's left of his dignity.  Especially not with his ego."

Ginny considered that, then sat down next to her daughter.  "So, did you have fun?" she asked, brushing a strand of golden hair out of the child's face.

Venus paused and swallowed her eggs.  "It was so much fun, Mummy!  We flew around the house ten times!"

"Really?" Ginny asked, sounding amused.

"Well, I did it twelve times, but I had to go back and pull Daddy out of the snow after he crashed."

"Wait…stop, oh please, stop…I'm getting the mental picture," Harry said, smiling hugely.

"Oh, you!"  Ginny reached over and hit his hand.  "Really, Harry!  Even you couldn't keep up with Vee."

"Which is exactly why I didn't try," he replied, patting Venus's head fondly.

Venus smiled at him.  Then she got a curious look on her face.  "Uncle Harry, how come you've got that cut on your head?"

Harry blinked and absently reached up to touch it, suddenly aware of Ginny's eyes on him.  "Well, you might say I was in a fight."

"Does it hurt?" Venus asked anxiously, leaning forward.  

"Not so much anymore.  Don't worry, it's fine."  He patted her little hand reassuringly.

But Venus was already drawing his head down, as if she was a trained mediwizard.  "I know how to make it better!"

Harry tensed up automatically as Venus brushed two fingers over the scar.  He didn't think Ginny would've let her do anything too damaging, but still, Draco might've taught her a curse or two by now…

Venus carefully pressed her lips to the scar in a gentle, lingering kiss.  "There," she whispered as she pulled away.  "Is that better?"

Harry smiled.  "Yes, much better.  It's the best Christmas present I've ever gotten.  Thank you, little one."

Venus giggled.  "Don't be silly, Uncle Harry!  THAT wasn't your present!  I got you something really good!"  She hopped out of her chair and ran from the kitchen.

"Should I be worried?" Harry asked.

"Why?  You know Vee adores you," Ginny replied.

"Yes, but I did pass some boxes with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes on them…"

"Oh, Fred & George send her something from their new line every year.  Draco and I always supervise when she opens them.  Last year she turned into a pink panda for a week.  A very cute pink panda, but we had a time explaining to Narcissa why her granddaughter was living in the gardens and eating the roses."

"How is she?" Harry asked, lowering his voice a bit.

Ginny shrugged.  "It's really hard to say.  Some days, I can sit with her for hours talking about Draco and Hogwarts, and others, she just wants to be left alone.  I think she still misses Lucius at times, but she'd never admit it.  Vee is the only one she'll come out of her room for, and even then she'll only go to the gardens."

"Do you think she'd speak to me?"

"Today, maybe.  But you'd better take Vee up with you to be safe."  

Just then, Venus returned with a brown, flat parcel.  She hopped into her chair and handed the parcel to Harry, looking on nervously as he carefully opened it.

Harry glanced at Ginny, but she shook her head, indicating she didn't know what it was.  A handsome, golden picture frame slid out of the parcel and into Harry's lap.  At first, there didn't seem to be any photo inside, but then the black surface rippled like water and revealed a magic picture.

The scene came into focus slowly, and Harry could almost instantly make out the stands surrounding the Quidditch field at Hogwarts.  Then the four faces came into view, and he could remember the day vividly…

* * * * *

His seventh and final year at Hogwarts had been rapidly coming to an end, and all anybody talked about was the Quidditch Cup.  Harry had been leading the Gryffindor team to victory for as long as he could remember, and though it was exceedingly difficult to come up with complex strategies like Wood used to, Ron and Seamus Finnigan more than took the place of the twins, making things a lot easier.  Ginny was definitely earning her place as a Chaser; Harry personally thought she'd make a better Seeker than him, but having someone smaller and faster zipping around the field usually meant Gryffindor ended up with an overwhelming score before Harry even caught a glimpse of the Snitch.

To no one's great surprise, it turned out to be Gryffindor versus Slytherin for the Cup.  However, for the first time in years, Gryffindor went into the final match with a three hundred plus advantage, and it was a rumored that even if Ginny took a well-deserved break and didn't play, Slytherin would still be clobbered.

They were, actually, though they put up a great fight.  In the end, they'd only been a hundred and thirty points away (and considering both Ginny & Harry _did_ play, that was saying something) from an upset victory.  

The Gryffindor team was mobbed as soon as the match ended, carried back to the castle on the shoulders of their house fellows.  The celebration went on for hours, but it would be nothing compared to the final one.  Ginny's outstanding performance in and out of class had also assured them the House championship that year.

Later that evening, four friends made the trip to Hagrid's cabin for one last taste of treacle fudge, and ended up taking a picture that each of them would always treasure.

Hagrid had insisted that Harry, Ginny, and Ron go back to the castle and change into their scarlet Quidditch robes, and Hermione pointed out that it would look better with the Cup.  Finally, Harry ended getting special permission to pose with the Golden Snitch, and everyone bullied Hermione into wearing her prefect badge and making sure it was extra shiny.

And then, they couldn't simply just _pose_ (according to Hermione, anyway; "Harry, it's got to be _symbolic_!"), they had to make it really memorable and meaningful.  Harry and Ginny somewhat reluctantly agreed to do a "passing of the torch" theme, where Harry would be handing her the Snitch and looking proud that she would replace him as Seeker next year.  Of course, they only agreed to it _after_ they bullied Ron and Hermione into posing with their arms around each other.  Ron ended up being so red his face looked flammable, and Hermione couldn't seem to stop giggling.

The picture was delayed even longer when Hagrid suddenly burst into tears, and unable to contain himself any longer, flung himself upon them all in a bone-crushing hug.  Harry's glasses were lost for a whole ten minutes (a quick summoning charm sent them flying out of Ginny's robes), and Ron's eyes looked as if they might burst from his head.  Hermione and Ginny muttered every nearly every healing charm they knew before anyone was able to pose properly again.

Finally, with a promise of sending Hagrid some extra copies (he wanted to blow one up and replace the Fat Lady, but Hermione didn't think Professor McGonagall would allow it), they headed back to the castle.  

Harry could still recall catching Ginny's hand near the lake and pulling her away from Ron and Hermione, who went into the castle without noticing.  Ginny had given him a slightly puzzled look, but relaxed once he'd squeezed her hand.

It had taken nearly an entire month of planning, but Harry had finally told Ginny exactly how he felt about her.  The reaction had been somewhat expected: Ginny's eyes misted over, and she gave him a huge hug.  

Then she'd proceeded to tell him exactly how she felt.

About Draco Malfoy.

It was a knife in his heart that hit with such precision and impact, even Voldemort himself couldn't have directed it more skillfully.  Nothing else Ginny said after that name had pierced the heavy haze that fell over Harry.  Only when he felt the soft touch of her lips against his cheek did he realize the conversation was over.  He'd looked at her with such emptiness in his eyes, she'd taken a few steps back, whispered a final apology, and fled into the castle, not daring to look back.

* * * * * 

"Uncle Harry?"

Venus's concerned voice plowed through his memories like an angry security troll, and Harry's head snapped up.  He was vaguely aware of tears slipping down both his cheeks, and glanced down in time to see another splashing against the photo, which rippled again and faded to black.

Harry swallowed noisily slid the frame back into the parcel.

Venus's face fell.  "Don't you like my present, Uncle Harry?"

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead.  "Of course I do, little one.  It was very thoughtful of you."

"What was?" Draco asked in a lazy drawl as he appeared behind Venus, reaching down to brush a tendril of golden hair (and perhaps Harry's kiss) away from her face.

"My present for Uncle Harry," Venus replied, smiling proudly as she caught her father's index finger.

"Oh?  Anything interesting?" Draco looked to Ginny, but she shrugged helplessly.  She hadn't seen the photo, it seemed.  Something like relief flooded Harry's senses.

"A memory," Venus said.

Draco took one penetrating look at Harry and smirked.  "It must have been a good one, to have such an effect on him."

A new pang struck Harry's mind as he wiped away the tearstains: had Draco put her up to this?  He knew, of course, how that particular memory would hurt Harry; he'd brought it up several times during their last days at Hogwarts.  Venus probably thought it would make Harry happy, but Draco definitely knew better.

Ginny shot Draco a curious look, but remained silent.

Draco continued to grin as if he was a snake and Harry was a wounded, poisoned mouse.  "Well, Potter?  Care to share?"

Harry's grip on the parcel tightened.  "I don't, actually.  It was meant for me, no one else, and while I won't thank you to keep your nose out of it, Draco, you'd better, anyway."

Venus smiled, apparently touched over how protective he was of her gift.  

Ginny looked a bit surprised, and then murmured loudly, "Cookies!  I meant to make cookies!"  She leaped up from the table to get started.  "Vee, why don't you take your uncle upstairs to see Grammy?"

Draco looked surprised at this, but kept quiet.

"Okay, Mummy!"  Venus grabbed Harry's hand, tugged him out of his chair (actually, she tugged until he rose on his own, laughing at her determination), and led him upstairs.

Harry's conversations with Narcissa Malfoy had been quite memorable over the years.  Most were thankfully brief, and the ones that weren't were usually forgotten with the help of a Memory Charm (Harry had forced himself to get good at them especially for this purpose).  Harry had very little idea what she was like when Lucius was alive, having only seen her once at the Quidditch World Cup.  He suspected, quite strongly, however, that she'd only gotten worse after his death.  Whenever they spoke, he always imagined a withered, feminine version of Draco in a dress, but Narcissa's insults stung a lot more than her son's could ever hope to, for some reason.  Harry supposed he'd gotten used to Draco taunting him, but had yet to build up enough resistance to Narcissa's wrath.  

According to Ginny, though, Mother Malfoy could be quite pleasant…to anyone but Harry, it seemed.  Draco was fiercely protective of his mother, and Harry almost admired him for that.  Venus, too, was reportedly rather fond of her grandmother, and vice versa, though Harry had never seen any evidence of this.

Venus knocked quietly on Narcissa's door and carefully stuck her head in.  "Grammy 'Cissa?"

"Come in, child," whispered an elderly voice that sent chills down Harry's spine.

"I've got Uncle Harry with me," Venus added hesitantly, not moving an inch.

"Have you, now?"  There was a slight pause, and then: "Bring him."

Unconsciously squeezing Venus's hand for strength, Harry stepped into the room.

As usual, Narcissa was seated in an armchair by the window.  There was a large, crimson book in her lap with a golden letter M on the cover.  The spine labeled it _Bloodlines of the Malfoy Family_.  Harry thought it must be some sort of twisted family tree, and wondered if the Malfoys had an unpleasant name for everything they were proud of.  Then he realized that it was definitely true: Draco was a perfect example.

Harry noticed, as he always did, that there was no bed in the room.  Ginny had told him several times that Narcissa never went anywhere else in the house, and supposed that she must sleep in the armchair.  Harry chose to think that she never slept, preferring to stay awake so she could be even nastier to anyone she saw the following day.

The only other piece of furniture was a stiff-looking wooden chair, which Harry knew had been put there especially for him.  Narcissa never allowed him any sort of comfort during their talks.  This was made even more obvious when the old woman motioned for Venus to come to her.  Harry watched with baited breath as Venus let go of his hand and went to stand in front of Narcissa.

"Yes," Narcissa said in a hushed voice.  "Come and let me look at you, my little Aphie."

It had taken nearly three months for Harry to realize that this was just the shortened version of Venus's middle name.  He was convinced that Narcissa actually hated her granddaughter's first name, and used this as a way to avoid saying it.  Venus didn't seem to mind, though, as Narcissa carefully petted the girl's golden locks (liking to stroke Venus's hair was probably the only thing they could all agree on).

After a few moments of silence, Narcissa lifted Venus to sit in her lap.  Then she turned her gaze on Harry.  "Tell me, Harry Potter," she whispered, malice shining in her eyes.  "Did you enjoy little Aphie's gift?"

Harry blinked, realizing at once that Narcissa had been behind the photo, and not Draco.  But he dared not say that with Venus sitting right there.  "Yes," he answered.

"Really?" Narcissa asked, leaning forward to place her hands on Venus's shoulders.  "You enjoyed it?"

"Yes," he repeated evenly, watching Venus's face light up.

Narcissa chuckled softly, then placed her lips next to her granddaughter's ear.  "_Duerme, nieta._"

The smiled instantly dropped off Venus's face, her eyelids drooped and then closed, and soon her head was nodding slightly.

Harry frowned, but said nothing.  It was a simple sleeping spell, one he might use on Venus himself.  Of course, he would most likely tell her that first.  What really bothered him was that he could actually feel the power behind the words, as if Narcissa was trying to remind him that she was still a very powerful witch.

"I can see the pain in your eyes, Potter," she said, smiling at him.  "It hurts very much, doesn't it?  Does it hurt more, knowing it came from your sweet little goddaughter?"

Harry often forgot, actually, that he was not truly Venus's uncle.  She merely called him that out of habit, as she'd been too young to pronounce "Godpapa Harry" the first time they met properly, and she'd only managed a barely recognizable "Unka Hahwy" after Ginny suggested it.  Draco had not agreed with the "promotion" from godfather to uncle at all, since it implied that Harry might be related to him, to which Ginny had replied, "Well, he's been in the Weasley clan for years.  You can just think of him as another of my brothers, but without red hair and freckles."  Draco really hadn't liked the idea then.

"But it didn't come from her, did it, Narcissa?" Harry asked calmly.

The old woman grinned wickedly at him.  "Oh, but it did.  True, I suggested the memory, and my little Aphie just knew you'd be so pleased to have it.  But she put her love for you into that gift, Potter.  There was certainly none from me."

"Wasn't there?  Ginny wasn't the only one in that picture, you know."

Narcissa smirked.  "As if you ever got past her smiling face before you started bawling.  They're only there to remind you of the love that you'll never have.  But then, that is why I chose such a good picture of Ginny.  You'll never have her, Potter."

"I don't want her," Harry spat.

"Touched a nerve, did we?  What?  Are you afraid that my Draco's corrupted her beyond recognition?  Or that you couldn't compare to him?"

"If you're going to compare me to him, then why don't you wake Venus and ask her who she loves more?"

"Aphie is blinded by her innocence.  She's far too young to understand such things."

"Or far too perceptive for all your little deceptions."

"There is no need for me to deceive anyone when what I want is already a tested but unacknowledged fact of life."

"And that would be?"

Narcissa just looked at him for a long moment.  "Go," she said at last.

"Not without Venus."

She smiled at this.  "Take her."

Harry came forward and reached out to take the child, but Narcissa didn't loosen her grip.

"You still won't admit it, will you?  You love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do.  Ginny is a good-"

"Not her, you prat.  Aphie."

Harry stared at her.  "Why wouldn't I?"

"I remember you saying on several occasions that you hated all things with Malfoy on the end of them.  But you seem to forget that Ginny and Aphie are Malfoys, as well.  Or do you just choose to overlook that fact?"

Harry smiled.  "If you can overlook her first name, I can overlook their last."  He carefully took Venus and leaned over, planting a scornful kiss on the old woman's forehead.  "Happy Christmas, Narcissa."

* * * * *

Ginny had just finished making the third batch of cookies when Harry tapped her shoulder.  "How'd it go?" she asked, not looking up.

"She still hates me," Harry replied good-naturedly.

"You don't seem too upset about that."

"Well, I got a lovely consolation prize."

Ginny turned to find Venus fast asleep in Harry's arms.  "I see.  Just remember that she's only that cute when she's asleep."

"I beg to differ."

"YOU never had to unhex her teddy bear," Ginny replied.  "Somehow she got the idea it'd be much more fun if it was a real bear."

"Oh, dear," Harry said, smiling at her.  "Do continue."

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind."  Ginny's expression softened, though, as Venus murmured in her sleep and pressed her face into Harry's neck.  "She's so beautiful, Harry," she said softly.  "Sometimes I can hardly believe she's mine."

"You're not exactly a troll yourself, Gin."

Ginny snorted.  "Well, I suppose I'll take that as a compliment.  But I was really referring to the lack of red hair and freckles."

Harry shrugged.  "Malfoys and dominance go hand-in-hand.  I suppose their genes are no different.  She's got plenty of you where it counts, though."

"And where might that be, Mr. Potter?"

"Her heart," Harry replied, swallowing loudly.  "That's where her real beauty is."

Ginny smiled.  "Liked your gift, did you?"

"It was definitely…memorable," he said at last.  "Very touching."

"I'd think so.  I haven't seen you cry in…well, ever."

"I prefer to cry when there isn't an audience.  Doesn't end up in the Daily Prophet that way."

"So we'd hope, anyway."  Ginny paused.  "I think she's coming round."

Venus mumbled incoherently and sleepily opened her eyes.  "Uncle Harry?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Thanks for my broom.  And for coming."

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead.  "Did you think I'd miss Christmas with you?"

Venus grinned.  "My birthday's in two months," she announced.  "You'll come early, won't you?"

"How early would you like me to be?"

"A month?"

Ginny smiled behind her hand.

"We'll see," Harry replied.  "But I'm due at Ron & Hermione's pretty soon."

Venus's face fell.  "Don't go, Uncle Harry!  Please?"

"You know I have to, little one.  I always do."

Venus frowned.  "But I want you to stay…"

"And there's nothing I'd love more than to spend every moment with you.  But life hasn't afforded us that luxury just yet."

Venus pouted.  "I don't like Life.  He's mean."

"I think you'll see things differently when you've grown a bit," Harry chuckled, stroking her cheek.  "But for now, what you need is a nice, long nap.  _Duerme, mi hija_."

Venus opened her mouth to protest, but she was already falling asleep.  Her small hand curled around Harry's finger, her grip tightening as her head dropped against his shoulder.

"Been practicing our Spanish spells, have we?" Ginny asked.

"I couldn't help it.  Narcissa used one on her earlier, and it's all I could think of."

"She's going to be powerful one day," Ginny mused, stroking Venus's arm.  "Sometimes it takes Draco two or three times to get her to sleep."

Harry removed his finger with some effort.  The instant he did so, Venus began to fuss in her sleep, reaching for him again.  Harry caught her hand and kissed each finger briefly.  Venus murmured softly, a dreamy smile plastered on her face as she dropped off again.

"Is that all you have to do?" Ginny asked, clearly amazed.  "We've done everything short of braining her with the kitchen sink.  How did you think of that?"

"It was what I'd want my mum to do," he muttered, stumbling over the words.

Ginny looked genuinely misty-eyed.  "Oh, Harry…" she began, reaching out to perhaps touch his face.

Harry backed up a step.  "I really should get going," he said, placing Venus in her arms.  "Hermione worries when I'm late."

Ginny nodded slowly, cradling Venus to her chest.  "I know.  But…Harry?"

"Yes?" he asked hesitantly.

She smiled hopefully at him.  "You could visit a little more, other than holidays and birthdays.  Vee isn't the only one that misses you."

"I…I'll…keep that in mind," he stammered, his cheeks flushing.  "Bye, Ginny."

"Bye, Harry."

Then he was gone, Apparating out a bit faster than was necessary.  Ginny imagined he might come down hard on Ron's front lawn, landing on his bottom in the snow.  The image made her smile, and she turned to carry Venus off to bed, wondering which of them held the bigger place in Harry Potter's broken heart.

To Be Continued At Some Point In The Future.

But Don't Bother Asking When.

Because I Especially Don't Know.


End file.
